Taken- Fawnkit's Story
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Fawnkit is the daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather. She has two wonderfull caring brothers and she has everything she ever wanted. But the day of her apprentice ship- her life is changed forever. Join Fawnpaw as her life is being haunted and changed by three cats. Fawnpaw can't save herslef, but can she save Smudgepaw and Pricklepaw from the same fate? R&R! rated T in case(Some M)
1. The day it changed

Fawnkit stretched happily and smacked her lips. She opened her blue eyes and stood up. Her vision blurred then returned. Her mother, Leafpool slept in front of her, her belly rising and falling as she slept. Next to her, Pricklekit layed on his back, his paws high in the air. Fawnkit giggled and prodded him. He leapt up, his eyes wide and his gray fur spiked out.

"You looked like a dead mouse," Fawnkit moewed, watching Pricklekit's fur spiking up and down.

"Not cool!" He whined. "I was dreaming I was leader, Pricklestar!"

"Well, you can dream," Fawnkit purred, licking her one black paw. Her pelt was a pretty light brown streaked with white spots. She ruffled out her pelt, awaking her brother, Smudgekit. He blinked, raising his dappled head.

"Hey!" He sheilded away, ducking underneath Leafpool. "Who brought in the wind?" Leafpool stired, awaking to see her kits up and about.

"Smudgekit! Get away," She scowled but softness filled her eyes.

"Oh Pricklekit. Fix your pelt, your father will be here any minute." Their father, Crowfeather, was formally a WindClan warrior. But he joined ThunderClan to be with Leafpool. Fawnkit stretched out her legs, one by one.

"We're going to be apprentices! Yay!" Smudgekit pranched around, his tail bobbing. Fawnkit laughed.

"You look like a fawn!"

"Look whose talking," Pricklekit growled and tackled Fawnkit. She sqeaked and pushed Pricklekit away.

"Oh you two, stop your bickering. Look, Crowfeather is coming to fetch you." Leafpool was right. The dark warrior was padding towards the den, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Come on you three, Bramblestar is expecting you." Fawnkit gave herself a few licks and raced towards the clearing.

****page break****

Fawnpaw stood up proudly as the Clan called out her name. Beside her, Pricklepaw and Smudgepaw were filled with joy. Fawnpaw's mentor was Draftwing. The gray tom called out her name, his blue eyes eager. Next to him sat Bumblestripe, Pricklepaw's mentor. Smudgepaw's mentor, Poppyfrost, sat farther away. Fawnpaw leaped down the Highrock and bounced towards her mentor.

"Lets go explore the terriotry," Fawnpaw sqeauled.

Draftwing stared down at her, his eyes annoyed. "Okay lets go."

He raced ahead and out the enterence. Fawnpaw followed eagerlly. Fawnpaw fought to keep up after the faster warrior. Draftwing had joined the Clan when Fawnpaw was born. He was a pitifull lost kittypet and wanted a home. Bramblestar took him in and apperently trusted him now to give him an apprentice.

Fawnpaw raced after Draftwing. He skidded to a stop, but barely. Three cats that smelled bad were sniffing at the invisible border.

"WindClan, be careful." Her mentor whispered to her, his eyes locked on the warriors.

"Draftwing, how nice to see you," The WindClan cats bowed their heads.

"It seems you've brough the toy." The big ginger tom flicked his tail at Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw backed up nervously.

"Yes, I have," Draftwing thrusted Fawnpaw foward and the three cats leaped at her eagerly.

"Nice job Draftwing. Bring the other two soon." Draftwing nodded and raced away, away from Fawnpaw forever. Fawnpaw yowled and cried as the WindClan cats dragged her away. She clawed the ground, weeping sadly.

"Someone shut her up!"

"WHAT! You do it?"

"No you do it!"

"Fine I"LL do it."

Fawnpaw felt pain in her head as something hard hit her. Her gaze flickered then blacked.


	2. Torn apart with claws and words

Fawnpaw dreamed that she was stuck. Her eyes burned badly, her ears blistered. She held her breath, as smoke clouded around her. She raced through the fire, but going no where. She screamed mentally, annoyed and frustrated. Orange flames burst in front, she dodged, but barely. She crashed. She cried out loud. She layed on her side, fire burning her fur into her flesh. Fawnpaw cried and coughed hard.

"Help me..."

Fawnpaw gasped. Her eyes shot open. She moaned and fell back down. A paw prodded her. Fawnpaw turned over.

"Leave me alone Pricklepaw. I want to sleep," Fawnpaw mumbled as her brain clouded.

The paw poked her again, harder this time. Also sharp pains in her tail followed. Fawnpaw flipped up her head. She glared around, but no one was in sight. It was dark. She felt trapped. She carefully stood up, her legs carefully standing up. They wobbled like a new born kitten. Her mouth tasted sour and she smacked her lips hungrily. Fawnpaw paced around. Her sides kept recieving jabs, but where ever she turned and guickly, Fawnpaw could never see the attacker.

"I want your blood..." The blackness kept moaning. Fawnpaw jumped again, her fur remaining pricked up. She flickered her ears around, straining to here.

"I know who you are..."

More voices. More patters. Fawnpaw whipped around.

"Traitor..."

"Prickles and Smudges will fall..."

"Paws torn apart..."

"You will fall..."

"We stand tall..."

Fawnpaw cried silently as teases and calls cried out to her. She strained to hear, but no one replied to her.

"Who's out there?" Fawnpaw called.

"Your worst nightmare," Replied a fimiliar voice. Fawnpaw whipped around. The voices came closer. Scents became known. Whiskers brushed her muzzle. Fawnpaw leaped back, crashing into a wall of fur.

She yelped as she was flipped over. Claws dug into her flesh, ripping the flesh apart. Fawnpaw cried out as teeth bit down on her tail. It tugged. Fawnpaw fought to see the attackers, but all she knows is the pain and the touch and voice.

Fawnpaw gasped then cried as something strong and sharp shot up inside her. She yelled as it raked against her, tearing her insides.

"We're your worst nightmares..." the voices hissed, some happy and eager, some angry and delighted.

"W-who are you?" Fawnpaw gasped between cries. The pain was increasing. She felt her blood pouring out, just like a river.

"Your flesh."

"Your blood."

"Your dreams."

"We're Blood, Flesh and Dreams. We control you. We make up who you are. If you ever flee from us, we will hunt you down and kill you and your family. Leaf, Crow, Prickle and Smudge. All...

"flesh,"

"blood,"

"and dreams."

Fawnpaw yowled as her insides burst. They let out warm liquids. The liquids pumped out of her. As her stomach pumped, her flesh burned with each repeating tear.

Her eyes stung. Her ears were blisted with claw marks. Her fur was ripped, creating accsess for the fire that burned her flesh. She cried.

Her eyes stared into nothing. Just black. All black. And pain.


	3. Battlefield and falling

It was dark. All Fawnpaw ever saw was darkness. She panted feircely. A cat mated with her. It's 'thingy' went into her and then out. It was on top of her as it lifted its body up and down. Fawnpaw was laying on fur. The cat beneath her clawed her pussy and stroked its claw up and down her flesh as the tom mated with her. Fawnpaw yowled from the pain. It was dark, so dark and so painful!

Fawnpaw cried out as claws dug deeper than ever. She struggled to get away. The claws followed her. Fawnpaw kicked her legs up and flipped over. Cries of shock came from the darkness. Fawnpaw took no time to run away. Blood drained from her wounds as she ran. For all she knows, she could have been running in circles. She rammed against the wall. It crumbled slightly. She heard claws scrap the ground. She rammed the wall again. It crumbled down. Light pourded into the cave just like her blood. Fawnpaw ran out, jumping over crumble and rocks. She raced away. She pricked her ears and opened her mouth. She ran. Wind whizzed past her, causing her ears to tremble. She dared to look back. Three or more large cats trailed her. Their fangs dripped blood and spit. Adreniline burst through her. Her legs burst harder. She ducked her head against against the wind. She ran but soon she grew tired. She reckognized a fimiliar scent. Thunderclan! Fawnpaw sqeauled tiredly. She burst like a shooting star, but remove the brightness and replace with tiredness and blood. Shadows came known. Three cats.

"Help!" Fawnpaw screeched tiredly. They turned.

"Fawnpaw!" Crowfeather cried out. The dark shadow raced over. Fawnpaw purred and leaned against her father. Blood streaked through her pelt, turning her brown pelt an aburny. Crowfeather licked her head, then stepped back and looked at her pelt. Fawnpaw looked into her eyes. Blood dripped down into her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Someone get Leafpool or Jayfeather!" Crowfeather yowled as the other cats rushed over. One was Dovewing, the sharp hearer and the other Cinderheart. Cinderheart rushed over. She pulled at Fawnpaw's scruff gently away from Crowfeather. Fawnpaw looked at Crowfeather but her father was looking at Dovewing. Her ears were pricked, her eyes expressionless.

"Its them..." she whispered and raced away. Crowfeather yowled and raced after her. More cats raced out of the bushes and raced after her. Fawnpaw fought to see who popped out.

_Bumblestripe, Squirrelflight, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Cloudfoot and and..._

Fawnpaw stopped counting. Her head buzzed annoyingly. She tried to blink out the blood. she stumbled away from Cinderhearts soothing grasp. She tumpled over, panting hard. Her blood continued to pour out. She stared to black out. Words raced by...she tried to make her it was.

_"Fawnpaw! Wake up!" Her older brother, Lionblaze.  
_

_"My baby!" Leafpool._

_"Sister wake up!" Smudgepaw...Pricklepaw?_

_"She's too young to die!" Cinderheart_

_"Starclan! Don't take her away yet!" Leafpool...again._

_"Eve__rybody, CLEAR!" haha! Her older bro, Jayfeather. _

Fawnpaw chuckled softly and sighed tiredly, letting her mind go out.


	4. Memory?

Death was...peaceful. Fawnpaw leaped through the flowers, happily letting the sun bask her fur. She tumbled over and reached up. The butterfly flew higher, letting the wind run through its blue wings. Fawnpaw giggled and rolled around in the purple tulips that lined the ground. They brushed into her fawn pelt. Fawnpaw stretched on her back, revealing soft downy fur. The sun licked at it warminly. Fawnpaw purred happily. She stood up and shook out her pelt. She walked out of her haven into the forest. She leaped over a mossy log that drifted with a scent of mouse. Fawnpaw padded through the forest. A scent drifted into her nose suddenly. Fawnpaw followed it. She leapt over creeks and dodged boulders amd climbed up rocks until she made it to a clearing. Sun pourded into the clearing like a pool of water. Ferns lined the perimeter and inside was a crystal pool with rocks smooth and rocky lined the out. Fawnpaw leaned over the pool, her shadow casted inside. She dipped her head and drank thankfully. She gasped as she was plunged into a whirlpool. She swam in the air as she was casted into darkness.

**WHAT DID FAWNPAW DRINK? hmph? the MOONPOOL! it saved her so that she wouldn't be stuck forever in the 'haven'. ladidadida! continue reading!**

Fawnpaw gasped. Her eyes shot open and raised her head. She looked around. What happened? Where is her meadow of tulips? The butterfly? The pool? Fawnpaw turned her head around. She shifted on something. Moss. Where did her haven go? This wasn't it! Rocks lined the walls. A trickle of water pourded out of the rocks into a pool at the bottem. Moss was settled next to it. Some dripped into the pool, lapping up it. Fawnpaw sniffed the air. It smelled...musky and... sour.

She recognized the smell of tansy and catmint from whe she was sick as a kit.

"No, stop remembering your past. Your dead, live with it," Fawnpaw shook her head and yowled as she felt...pain.

Her head trobbed and she felt stinging lining her pelt. She licked at the stinging and cringed back as she tasted blood. She smacked her lips angrily. In what place was she at in StarClan? Were they playing a trick on her to remember her past?

Fawnpaw shook her head and again felt the pain once again. She yowled once again this time, but of annoyence.

She dropped her head down. She angrily flaided her paws around, swimming in imaginary water.

"Woah, woah!" A paw thrust out, pushing her into the ground. Fawnpaw continued to move around, ignoring the fake pain that wrapped around her.

"Stop it Fawnpaw!" Fawnpaw stopped silently. She opened her blue eyes, lifting her head. Her vision blurred.

"Are you dead too?" Fawnpaw asked Jayfeather and Leafpool. They stared at her.

"I'm not fooled that easily. I know I'm dead and your just a memory, unless your dead too. Are ya?" Her mother and brother stared at her in shock. They shared a glance and then back at her.

"I heard her!" The ferns behind them rustled and out popped three fimiliar cats. Her father from when she was alive and her brothers, Pricklepaw and Smudgepaw.

"How did all of you die? Did Lionblaze die too?" Fawnpaw asked slowly.

"What happened to her?!" Crowfeather screeched, rushing over to her. His licks felt real, but they...weren't real.

Wait...WAS she dead?!


	5. WHAT!

**THX!  
For Reviewing my story!  
Supernova750 for reviewing!  
For the 50 people who read my story on January 31!**

**Guess what? 80 people read my story on Jan.31  
To 130 on Febuary 1!  
Thank u for who read my story that day!  
**

**REVIEW!**

Fawnpaw's head raced with confusion and pain. Well, more pain but the confusion grew the pain stronger than ever.  
The pain was growing fast. The greatest pain was from inside her stomach. She screeched helplessly and panted as pain over came her mind.

Crowfeather stared at her in shock.

"What happened?" He reapted, staring around the den. He stared at Jayfeather, who stared at Leafpool, who stared at Fawnpaw. Pricklepaw and Smudgepaw pressed against their mother and she gave each them a lick on their head, not taking her eyes off Fawnpaw.

Jayfeather grazed his blind blue eyes away from their mother. He sniffed at her pelt and nosed her over. He licked her stomach. He nodded and sniffed his herb store. He picked out poppy seeds and marigold and feverfew and dripping wet moss. He placed the moss over Fawnpaws wounds and rubbed the marigold over the wounds afterwards. He handed Fawnpaw the poppy seeds and feverfew.

"Eat these," he commanded, sticking his paws towards her. Fawnpaw cringed back.

"I'm dead, I can't eat these."

Pricklepaw stared at her. "Your nuts! Your alive and well! So suck up and live!" Smudepaw nodded in aggrement. Distant calls echoed outside.

"Pricklepaw! Smudepaw, hunting!" The voices called out and the brothers exchanged a glance and raced out. Crowfeather looked after them and soon followed them out soon. Moments later Leafpool left too, leaving Fawnpaw alone with Jayfeather.

"I'm alive, right?" Fawnpaw asked, trying to get comfortable. Her eyes flickered and her mind grew hazey. Jayfeather nodded, cleaning the den floor with his tail. Dust flipped into the air. Fawnpaw sneezed and a spasm rippled through her body.

"Ouch!" Fawnpaw screeched. She bowed her head, letting the ripples pass through her. Jayfeather was at her side in an instant.

"Yes, I'm correct," Jayfeather pressed his ear against Fawnpaw's side. His breath rustled his sister's fur. Fawnpaw rested her head down, her paws stretched out.

"Fawnpaw can you hear me? Your pregnant." Jayfeathers words echoed as Fawnpaw drifted into sleep.


	6. Something Important

Fawnpaw remembered something important. It involved her brothers and her family. She remembered...

_"We're Blood, Flesh and Dreams. We control you. We make up who you are. If you ever flee from us, we will hunt you down and kill you and your family. Leaf, Crow, Jay, Lion, Prickle and Smudge. All __flesh, __blood, __and dreams."_

Fawnpaw bolted up. It was four moons since she found out about her pregnany. News travled around. Draftflight had ran off when Fawnpaw returned. She stretched uncomfortablly. She padded out of the den. Her belly sagged beneath her and it moved gently side to side as she walked. Her kits would be due any day soon.

Her family were sharing tongues near the warrior den. They looked up at her.

"Yes, Fawnpaw?" Prickleheart asked, his gray head lifting up from grooming Lionblaze. His children, Pebblekit and Amberkit, bounced around them as they groomed each other.

Fawnpaw gazed around her family. Leafpool and Crowfeather; her brother Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Prickleheart and Smudgepelt, her nefews Amberkit and Pebblekit. Oh, how she would miss them.

Fawnpaw shifted on her paws awkwardly. Soon, all her family gazed at her. Even Lionblaze's sons stared at her. Amberkit was a beautiful tom with a flaming red pelt and two white paws. His brother, Pebblekit, was a dark gray tom with pale gray patches.

"Um...Fawnpaw?" Smudepelt asked awkwardly. Fawnpaw bolted her head up.

"Yes?" They stared at her as if she grew a second head. "Oh! Yeah sorry," Fawnpaw repeated what she remembered. She bowed her head as she recited the words and lifted it back up when she finished. Her family stared at her, well everyone except Jayfeather, he tilted his head in wonder. Only Amberkit and Pebblekit didn't understand.

"We don't have our names in it. Amber and Pebble. So we're not in this," Pebblekit replied when Crowfeather asked him. Amberkit nodded in aggrement and pounced on Pebblekit. Lionblaze scowled and seperated his sons. They sqeaked and mewled as Lionblaze dragged them away, where their foster mother, Ivypool layed. Cinderheart their mother, had passed away giving birth to them. Ivypool had taken them in since her kits were born around the same time. Now Lionblaze said something to her and she nodded, staring at Amberkit and Pebblekit with disaprrovol in her eyes. Fawnpaw looked away when Lionblaze turned around. Fawnpaw heard squeals to her left as Amberkit and Pebblekit played with Owlkit, Heatherkit and Darkkit. Lionblaze returned, settling down beside his father. Crowfeather gave him a brisk lick on the shoulder, soothing him from his pain.

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fawnpaw sat up. Her belly sagged beneath her. She gazed around. It was dark. Fawnpaw barely saw the other queens and kits shadows as they breathed and slept. Fawnpaw sqiurmed, uncomfortable. She sighed and fell onto her side. She was so bored! She barely slept for the last two weeks. She started to play the mental game she made up. It was when she named all names in a den. Yesterday she did the warriors den. Today it was the nursery.

Okay. Ivypool, Toadstep, Owlkit, Heatherkit and Darkkit. Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Petalkit and Rainkit. Lionblaze, Amberkit and Pebblekit. Daisy. Amberfeather, Molestripe, Fernkit, Firekit and Mousekit. Fawnpaw and...

Fawnpaw flipped onto her other side. Who was the father?

**Wahahahaha! Im srry! I was happy when Lion+Cinder got together but i wanted it to be a little twisty there!**

**I killed Cinderheart! im srry...**


	7. Turning Cold

Screeching woke up the queens in the nursery. The kits moewed in anger and excitement. Their mothers tried to hold them back. Jayfeather crouched beside Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw screeched in pain and confusion.

**FIRST POV (to make more interesting)**

The pain was taking over me like a pool flooded with water. Strong ripples took control of me. I cried out as a strong crunch in my belly erupted.

"Now Fawnpaw. I want you to push when I say too. Okay?" Jayfeather moewed, soothing me with those words of his.

I nodded painfully, my mind turning side ways. Strong ripples hit against me like waves. I screeched and "Push!"

My body convulsed. The pain was so great.

"It can't hurt this much!" I wailed as something small slid out of me.

"Well done, Fawnpaw! Five more," Jayfeather moewed, handing my bundle over to another queen. I wailed in defeat as the third kit slid out.

"No...more..." I panted.

"Fawnpaw," Jayfeather warned. "You have three left. Come one!" I yowled as another ripple took over, I swear, this was the worst pregnancy EVER!

Another rib broke inside of me. I wailed in pain and confusion.

"No more!" I wailed between pushs and ripples.

"Fawnpaw! You can do this!" Prickleheart's mate reassured. Lilyfoot bent beside me, licking me between the ears. I shook my head.

"Can't... do... it..." I whimpered, falling into unconsicnous. A sharp pain brought me back. I felt that I had to push. So I Did. I was rewarded soon with six bundles of fur and hate huddled at my belly. I leaned back with exhaustion. All around me, cats stood back in shock. The pregnancy itself took three days. Jayfeather left me alone and soon did the other queens and kits. They realized that I needed sleep. I did, but I coudn't sleep...yet. I gazed at my kits and named them thoughtfully.

They were all different.

The oldest was a pale ginger tom with black patches. Burnkit.

Next came a black with ginger stripes tom. Dangerkit.

Then, Draftkit, a black tom.

A gray tom with bright red eyes. Scarkit.

A black tom with brith red paws. Terrorkit.

Then, my least favorite, a she-cat. The one that I want to die. A brown she-cat. Hatekit.

The names shook the queens fur as they asked.

"Why would you name them that?" They asked.

I never answered them. I never did. But by now, they should know. I hate them and myself. My life. Blood. Flesh. And Dreams.


	8. Taken

**Heads up! I will continue to write in First person!**

I padded calmly through the woods. I followed Blood, Flesh and Dreams as they led me away. They would leave my family and Clan alone if I came with them. But, I was not alone. Blood carried Dangerkit and Burnkit in his jaws. Dream carried Terrorkit and Scarkit. While Flesh carried Draftkit. I carried my least favorite kit, Hatekit. Hatekit caused me so much pain. She diserved the name. They hadn' even opened their eyes yet. So young, so innocent. In front of me, Burnkit cried out as Blood hit him against the stone.

"Don't hurt him!" I cried out, not wanting my baby getting hurt. Blood glared back at me but followed my orders.

Soon, we entered the den they held me in, the den that created my kits. It was the same in some ways. Dark, stone and cold. But, light pourded inside. They pushed me in, dropping my kits beside me. I dropped down, letting them nurse.

Blood and Flesh and Dreams stalked around, staring at us.

"We make wondurfull kits, don't we Dream?"

Dream nodded. "We should make more often. How does that sound 'Paw?"

So soon. They took my kits away from me. They attacked, hurting me with their claws and words again. What I didn't know is that I would produce them kits every season.

**Continues in Taken: Part 2.**

**Out by Febuary 5th.**


End file.
